corpse_party_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayumi Shinozaki (AMISOGUMI)
This page only lists Ayumi's appearances in CORPSE-PARTY if and CORPSE-PARTY if PAST END, for her other appearances go here. is a student and the class representative of Kisaragi Academy Senior High School's classroom 2-9 and a victim of the abandoned schoolhouse. Design Ayumi has black hair styled into two big pigtails, held with blue head ties. She also wears the Kisaragi Academy winter uniform which consists of a blue short-sleeved uniform, the collar tied with a yellow bow, and a blue skirt. Personality Following Ending Rank: C in the original PC-98 version of ''Corpse-Party, Ayumi was caught and killed by the anatomical model 8 years ago at the science lab of the abandoned schoolhouse. She was with Yoshiki Kishinuma at the time. Just as she was about to be killed, Ayumi cried out for his help; however, gripped by fear, Yoshiki abandoned her and left her to die. Plot CORPSE-PARTY if After saving Akari Minamino from the anatomical model in the science lab, Yoshiki explains to her that he left his classmate, Ayumi, to die as he was struck by fear and couldn't save her. When they examine Ayumi's corpse, Ayumi appears as a blue spirit. She tells Yoshiki about her loneliness and as she was about to tell him that Sayako Kasui now haunts the abandoned schoolhouse, Sayako appears and strikes Ayumi down. Ayumi hands over a pair of blessed shoes to them and disappears. She later appears as Akari is trying to wake Yoshiki up deep in the former 1F hallway. She explains to Akari that Yoshiki is being consumed by guilt and says that she could send Akari to his psyche, to which Akari accepts. In Yoshiki's psyche, Ayumi laments about her death. She is seen again in Yoshiki's flashback as an evil spirit who intended to kill Yoshiki, but instead kills Sayako. Ayumi makes another appearance in the end of the game, giving her power to Yoshiki so that he could defeat Sayako. She is seen after the final battle along with Satoshi Mochida, Yuka Mochida, and Naomi Nakashima. Ayumi makes her last appearance in the passage of light, trying to convince Akari to look back at her, but fails as Yoshiki prevents her from doing so. CORPSE-PARTY if PAST END Ayumi first appears in Yoshiki's dream in the beginning of the game where he relived the events 8 years ago when she was killed by the anatomical model. After saving Akari from the anatomical model in the science lab, Yoshiki explains to her that he left Ayumi to die as he was struck by fear and couldn't save her. When they examine Ayumi's corpse, Ayumi appears as a blue spirit. She tells Yoshiki about her loneliness and as she was about to tell him that Sayako now haunts the abandoned schoolhouse, Sayako appears and strikes Ayumi down. Both spirits disappear, leaving Yoshiki dumbfounded. She later appears as Akari is trying to wake Yoshiki up in the corridor to the gymnasium. She told Akari that she wanted to help them out, but Sayako's influence was far too strong for her to intervene. She explains to Akari that Yoshiki is being consumed by guilt and says that she could send Akari to his psyche, to which Akari accepts. In Yoshiki's psyche back at their classroom 8 years ago, Ayumi wonders why Yoshiki is worried about her dying when they're trying to prepare for the school cultural festival. Ayumi is seen later in the science lab being constantly attacked over and over by the anatomical model as she berates Yoshiki. Then in Yoshiki's flashback, she appears as an evil spirit who intended to kill Yoshiki, but instead kills Sayako. She makes another appearance in the end of the game, entrusting her powers into the gogatsu ningyo sword and turning it into the demon slaying blade so that Yoshiki could defeat Sayako. She is seen after the final battle along with Satoshi, Yuka, and Naomi. Ayumi makes her last appearance just as Akari is about to go through the door to classroom 2-9, she tells what happened to Yoshiki back at the gymnasium and basically snap reality back into Akari. Ayumi then explains to her about the passage of light before leaving Akari to her final fate, Ayumi commenting that Yoshiki was finally able to end the curse haunting the abandoned schoolhouse. Trivia * Akari looks really similar to Ayumi, as noted by Yoshiki. Gallery * - all of the emotions have a horizontally flipped copy of them. Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:CORPSE-PARTY if Category:CORPSE-PARTY if PAST END